The overall goal of the Experimental Cutaneous Pathology Core (ECPC) is to promote cutaneous research by providing UWSDRC members with carefully processed normal and diseased human skin samples, and expertise for morphologic analysis of human and animal skin, in a cost effective manner. Dr. Jack Longley (the ECPC Director) directs the UW Dermatopathology Laboratory, which is integrated with the main Mohs Surgical Laboratory. These labs are functionally integrated with the UW Dermatology lmmunodiagnostics Laboratory, directed by Dr. Gary Wood (UWSDRC Director and ECPC Co-Director). Dr. Longley holds an IRB protocol allowing provision of de-identified normal and diseased, paraffin embedded and frozen human skin from all three laboratories for feasibility or proof of principle studies without the need for separate IRB approval. ECPC funding will be leveraged by 1) supplemental funds from the Dean and department; 2) the provision of newly renovated dedicated ECPC space contiguous with the Dermatology research labs and the UWSDRC Evolving Technology and Cell Culture Cores; and 3) new enlarged Dermatopathology Laboratory space including freezers for tissue banking provided by the UW Hospital. The ECPC will further leverage resources with several existing UW core facilities, most notably the animal Experimental Pathology Lab (EPL) managed by Dr. Ruth Sullivan, also an ECPC Co-Director. Through the EPL, the ECPC will provide sample processing by technicians with experience and special interest in routine and advanced techniques for animal skin. Together, Dr. Longley and Dr. Sullivan will provide consultation and diagnostic interpretation for experimental animal skin with an emphasis on rodent skin. The ECPC will provide UWSDRC researchers with cost effective access to and assistance with relevant equipment and all these services, and will use institutional matching funds to acquire state-of-the-art inForm software and training for in situ quantitative studies, simultaneously using multi-spectral bright field and fluorescence microscopy. The ECPC will foster the development of advanced multi-core techniques, the exchange of ideas, and collaborations among SDRC researchers by providing a centralized hub for interactions and sharing of resources related to the pathology of skin disease.